edufandomcom-20200222-history
Guidelines
Reading the guidelines is very important. Please make sure that you do not skip any part of it. It would also help to read the Freshman Guide if you are new to wikia. '' The guidelines here helps the users to understand the basic structure, format and rules of this wiki. We request our users to kindly follow these guidelines.'' __TOC__ General Guidelines 'Get Started' Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so start commenting, creating new forum threads, and writing blog posts. (Please read the guidelines for "Method of Writing a Page" below before creating a new page). 'Practice Open-mindedness and Assume Good Faith' Since WU is open for anyone to contribute to, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to improve it, not hurt it. If this wasn't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user involved about the issue first, then take additional steps if need be. 'Be nice' Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, welcome new users, provide help when you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of this wiki community. 'Spread the Word' A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful) it will become. So invite your friends and other Wikians who may be interested in WU to start spending time here. Secondary Guidelines 'Method of Writing a Page' When you have created a page, keep in mind that you do not have to write about the article's history and information but think it like you have to teach it to someone. The article should be used to teach a topic to someone. Avoid using rare words that people might not understand- the aim is to teach people and to not prove your writing skills. Admin Guidelines Admins are present on WU to help keep things running smoothly. They clean up spam and vandalism, they intervene in disruptive behavior, they encourage participation, and they keep things on track. Here are some general guidelines we ask that our admins to follow on WU : 'Revert and Block Simple Spam and Vandalism' If it clearly doesn’t belong here, make it go away. Remember to erase auto-deletion summaries. If it looks like a user needs to be banned globally, report the situation to a member of the VSTF. 'Be Fair' Consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, give them the opportunity to learn and improve. 'Encourage Participation' Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know WU, and support their interactions. 'Keep Things Structured, but not too Structured' Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. What do you think? Please give us some feedback about these guidelines. Remember that we're not trying to govern every possible situation in detail here -- we just want to set intentions and recommendations to help keep our community healthy. Comment below and tell us what you like about them and if you think anything is missing. We'll take your suggestions into consideration and post the final version when it's ready. Category:Guide